heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rangren Maro
Appearance Rangren has midlength navy blue hair that hangs over his eyes and dark brown eyes. He wears a loose off-white button down shirt with most of the buttons undone, revealing his chest. His chest has a large scar that runs down the center of his chest. He has a thick red twisted cloth that he uses as a belt, which is tied over a yellow sash on hist waist. He wears black pants with black boots that reach his shins. He wears a small gold chain around his neck. Rangren also has dark blue armor on the index and pointer fingers of his left hand. History Equipment Book of Oaths The Book of Oaths is a very powerful and ancient magical artifact. The weapon is a katana that has been completely bound in rope, with spell tags hanging off of it in numerous locations. The sword has a unique ability called law breaker. This ability is able to negate anything deemed inevitable. When this ability is used, his eyes turn light blue. This allows Rangren to "see" the paths that lead towards inevitability. Once he has located each certain path, he can then cut it, which deems the action not inevitable anymore. For example, if he was about to be hit with an attack that would cause instant death, if he was fast enough to cut its inevitable path, then he would survive the attack. Paths appear as white strings when viewed through his eyes of Law. All paths have two objects, one object being the target and one object being the instigator, with the objects being connected by a path. This power taxes Rangren's body heavily, and he can only use it about once a day. Although the exact number of uses is unknown, if Rangren were to use this ability too much he would go blind, as the use of this ability deteriorates the users eyesight. Godrium Pistol Rangren hides a godrium pistol in his shirt. He uses is occasionally, but tries to keep it concealed in order to maintain a hidden advantage. Abilities Lightning Manipulation Rangren has adept control of his lightning affinity. His techniques fill the air with static and energize the ground. Rangren focuses in brute power, with most if not all of his lightning attacks having a chance to deal a lethal blow. His lightning is a pale energetic blue color. Domiel Domiel is the demon that possessed Rangren after he came in contact with the Gate of Alberose. Domiel possesses a unique kind of lightning that is almost liquid in form. When Rangren utilizes Domiel's lightning, the lightning seems to glow. Domiel's lightning has taken on the same color as Rangren's, except it is a little more vibrant. Techniques * 'Demon Lightning - '''A technique that utilizes Domiel's liquid lightning. Rangren conjures the lightning in his hand and then rushes towards the opponent to strike them. ** '''Demon Lightning: Strike -' Rangren fires the lightning forward in a straight line, dealing heavy damage. ** 'Demon Lightning: Heavy Smash -' Rangren thrusts his hand into the ground, making liquid lightning charge towards the opponent a it splits the ground. This can target multiple opponents. * 'Possession -' Rangren has a close bond with Domiel, and can allow him to take over his body. This increases his movement speed and strength, as well as magical ability. When possessed, his skin and hair turn black, with his eyes turning black with yellow iris's. * 'Partial Possession -' Rangren has the ability to allow Domiel to posses only half of his body. This is a lot less taxing on his body than a full possession. His right side of his body takes the same appearance as the possession. Category:Characters